


Trapped

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, M/M, daddy!klaine, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten years and they weren’t the same people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt :blangstpromptoftheday 656: Blaine was trapped in an abusive relationship with Eli from the time of the breakup and no one noticed. Kurt moved on and found someone else in NYC and now, ten years after the breakup, he’s just finished a messy divorce and is left with their two adopted kids. They meet in a grocery store and start reforming their friendship, but it doesn’t take long for Kurt to realize something isn’t right with Blaine.

Kurt scowled at the cereal choices and huffed slightly. Why was everything made with like a trillion grams of sugar? Keely and Gavin were hyper enough without any added sugar and he didn’t need the four-year-old twins bouncing off the walls of their tiny apartment.

Right, their tiny apartment since Luka got the house in the divorce.

Dick.

Luka, the man who made Kurt quit acting. Luka, the man who promised Kurt everything and gave him nothing. Luka, the man who had fought for their home and not their children. 

All Kurt got out of it was child support. 

Thankfully, Santana got him a job as her assistant and he was just trying to get back on his feet. It was hard to restart life at twenty-nine with two kids. 

“I know,” a soft voice came from somewhere behind him. “No I’m at the store. Eli, I don’t think you need any gin…okay I will. I’m sorry. No it’s…okay I’m sorry.”

The poor guy sounded so meek and Kurt’s curiosity got the best of him. He glanced over to where the man was standing by the peanut butter and his heart stopped.

Blaine.

It had to be Blaine. He looked a little thinner than he did in high school and his face was lined. His hair was ungelled and fell into his eyes and he was dressed in a sweatshirt and worn jeans. 

“Blaine?” Kurt called out and the other man snapped his head towards him. 

“Oh,” he blinked owlishly. “Hi.”

“Wow, how long has it been?” Kurt took a few steps towards him and Blaine moved the basket in front of him, looking almost trapped. 

“Um…maybe ten years?” Blaine gave him a tiny smile. 

“What have you been up to?” Kurt asked, glancing down to see a wedding ring on his finger. “Got married I see.”

“Oh yeah,” Blaine blinked down at his hand. “Um…nine years now. We have a five year old.”

“I have four year old twins,” Kurt fished out his phone and showed him the pictures. 

“They’re beautiful,” Blaine gave him their first real smile he had seen since he started talking. 

“I have to run and pick them up actually,” Kurt frowned at the time. “But let’s meet up for lunch or something. I’d love to meet up with you.”

After a long moment of hesitation, Blaine tapped his number into his phone and agreed to meet the next day for lunch. 

That night, once the children were asleep and he was exhausted, he realized that Blaine had looked trapped and frightened the entire time. 

—

“So…are you married?” Blaine asked, sipping at his tea.

“Was, we just divorced,” Kurt bit back all the nasty things he would say about his ex. “He just wasn’t right.”

“Ah,” Blaine nodded. 

“What are you doing now?” Kurt asked, noticing the way Blaine picked at his food. “Performing?”

“No, no,” Blaine let out a short laugh. “I’m just…daddy.”

It felt incredibly awkward. Blaine was sitting stiffly and hardly smiling, looking nothing like his ex-boyfriend. Once, they had known each other better than they knew themselves. Now it was like he was sitting across from a stranger. 

“Tell me about your husband,” Kurt said and a flash of panic went through Blaine’s eyes. 

“He’s…the guy…” 

Oh. 

Blaine had married the man he had cheated on him with. 

“Well I’m glad you’re happy,” Kurt gave him a small smile and turned back to his food. He could ignore the old jealousy swelling up in his chest. 

“He’s wonderful. He takes care of me,” it came out flat and rehearsed sounding, making Kurt pause.

He hoped that he still knew Blaine and he knew when he was lying. Something was wrong and he wanted to figure out what.

—

The next time Kurt saw Blaine he started getting suspicious.

They met for coffee and Blaine gave him a small smile, wincing a little when it aggravated his cut lip and his bruised eye.

“What happened?” Kurt gasped, reaching up to gently touch his eye and jumping when Blaine flinched violently. 

“It’s so embarrassing. I was opening the kitchen cabinet and the hinge must have worn out. It fell down and bashed me in the face,” Blaine let out a fake laugh. 

Kurt paid for the coffee, the laugh still echoing in his head. He had plenty of experience with bruises with two rambunctious children and he knew they weren’t from a bump to the head. 

“If you need anything, please let me know,” he said softly as they left the coffee shop. “I know things were bad between us but I still care about you.”

“I will,” Blaine nodded, that guarded look crossing over his eyes again. 

—

Tuesday was laundry day and it seemed like there was more to do every week. With a heavy sigh, he hoisted the basket onto his hip and started walking into the children’s room when a knock on the door made him pause. 

“You both better be cleaning your room,” he called out and opened the front door. 

Blaine was holding a sleeping child to his chest, tears streaming down his bruised face.

“I left him,” Blaine choked out. 

Without a word, Kurt took his hand and led him in. They got the children to bed, Blaine barely keeping it together as he brushed back Delia’s hair and kissed her forehead. As soon as they got back into the living room, Blaine broke down.

“Here,” Kurt handed him an ice pack and Blaine shook pitifully on the couch. “Blaine, please talk to me.”

“God, I wanted to tell you so many times,” he wiped at his eyes. “We broke up and Eli was just so comforting. I just  _missed_  you so bad and he was good to me. We just kind of fell into a relationship and I…I thought I loved him.”

Kurt could tell where this was going and his heart sank. 

“I moved in with him and he started…he wouldn’t let me hang out with friends or talk to my family. I had to quit school and just stayed at home waiting for him. He started hurting me and…when did I become afraid of my husband?” Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach. “He had _manipulated_ me into a relationship and then kept me there through fear.”

“You’re here now. You chose to get safe,” Kurt reached across and gently squeezed his hand. 

“I’ve been with him for ten years,” Blaine whispered. “I thought that I could get through it if it was just me but then Delia was crying and he tried to hit her. He tried to hit my baby and that was it. I can’t do it anymore.”

“You don’t have to,” Kurt gave him a gentle smile. “You and Delia are safe. Stay here as long as you want.”

Blaine looked up at him and for a moment he looked just like the teenager who had sworn to love him forever. Kurt’s entire being ached with the craving to pull him into his arms and never let him go.

Kurt’s family had broken and Blaine’s had been broken from the beginning. Maybe they could close to where they had been but for now he had to help Blaine heal his family. 


End file.
